wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep20:Theft VS Antha
Theft and Antha meet up at different corners. A thousand thoughts going through the hunter's mind, he keeps it intact as Antha stares him down in silence. Dagamier sits with Bobaganush and Plauger whom recovered from the first fights wounds to cheer on Theft. Dagamier wonders where Kelsisco is however, as they haven't seen each other since the end of the first round (both agreed that training would take place away from each other and they'd meet up before the semis). As soon as the judges allow the match to begin, Antha draws his sword, Thefh- his bow. The smite hunter favors speed for the battle and begins to shoot off around 15 arrows at high speed towards Antha. "You want to fight with speed? I'll give you speed" -Antha Antha chases around, dodging many of the arrows as well as blocking the rest with his sword. Antha charges to Theft who activates his Shangda Eye (red eyes which allow the hunter to see attacks before they are used). As Antha's melee attacks miss Theft manages to push the warrior away. The hunter barely survives no punches to his body, and wonders if he'll get lucky like that again. Antha sighs and explains he has yet to use any of his rage. Activating his rage creates a longer sword which he puts away to charge towards Theft. Having no time to dodge the speed, Theft is taken above where Antha throws the hunter towards a wall. The blow is so quick that the hunter takes a hard hit, breaking the wall, forcing Theft to the floor. As Antha charges towards the hunter again, Theft takes out his small dagger as backup- to no avail, the warrior dodges the strike and knees Theft in the face, causing a broken nose. The crowd is digusted by the fight as cleary Theft has no chance. Dagamier explains to the group that the Shangda Eye uses loads of mana that even for a great hunter like Theft he is tired out. After more punches to the face, Theft is thrown to the side. Where he attempts to use his Eye one last time- A TRAP! Antha anticipated this, and somehow uses the eye against Theft, causing the hunter extreme pain. The warrior calls upon an ultimate move- Lorax Zelmuntia, DRASTIC ULTIMATUM! With this, the sky turns dark, and thousands of daggers fall from the sky. The crowd is horrified thinking where those will land. The judges can't stop the fight since Theft continues to stand. Plauger yells for Theft to dogde the blow or get down, the hunter refuses and merely laughs with the following phrase "heh". "You better have a plan Theft...or i'll use mine." -Dagamier right before the daggers fall onto Theft. Left with nothing, the crowd watches in horror as many of the miniature daggers meet into the hunters flesh, creating huge marks of blood and loud screams from the hunter. As he yelps in pain and falls to the floor where many daggers have fallen, he stands only to be stabbed by more. When all the daggers are through, Antha charges towards Theft for the finishing blow. Theft kneeling bloody and blind with daggers whispers "is this the end?" Right before Antha hits the hunter however a huge blast sends Antha to the floor, his blade in the other direction. Dagamier stepped in the ring and stopped what could of been the kill. "It's the end of this battle Theft. Not your life"- Dagamier The judges see what happened and call a forfeit on Theft. The guards rush to break up what might be another brawl. Dagamier stares at Antha and calls out the foolish warrior- fighting a foe who was already long done with. The warlock explains there was no honor in that. Antha smiles and replies: "It will be a pleasure when I slit off that mouth of yours and peel your skin from your bones". The guards take the two back to the stands followed by an emergency medic to take what's left of Theft's life.